Hold The Line
by HPtwilightfanatic
Summary: Jealousy. Kidnapping. Romance. Cheese Nips. And a lot of craziness! What could be better for a sequel to Words To Me? Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! Miss me? No just kidding, hahaha. Ok, here it is! The sequel to Words To Me!

And I'll be posting That's What You Get after the sequel is done!

Percy slammed the door of his Mustang and jingled his keys in his hand, glowering at the pavement.

When he walked into the apartment, Paul called from his office, "Hey Percy. How was your day?"

"Great." Percy shouted back, his voice biting the edge of what his mother considered "a tone fit for a slap in the face."

Paul had lived in the same place as Percy for long enough that he really shouldn't bother the half blood when he was in a rage to match a child of Ares.

Percy didn't even stop at the kitchen, just stormed to his room, throwing his backpack against the door of his closet.

He sighed and collapsed on his bed, now fixing his glare on the ceiling.

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Annabeth all day. She'd always found someway into his mind, and that just made him angrier. Not about Annabeth…about the…he couldn't even think it. He'd never thought this would happen to him.

"Would you care to share what makes you all in such a rumple?" A feminine voice that was not his mother's sounded from by the window.

Percy shot up to meet the eyes of the woman, in a red velvet dress and white feather boa. She had a black wrist band too, oddly not matching.

"Uh-uh-Lady Aphrodite!" he stuttered. This was not what he was expecting when he came home.

"Oh please dear, it's just Aphrodite. I mean we _are _related!" she glided over to his dresser, looking with her dreamy eyes at one of the picture frames. Percy sighed when he saw it was the strip of photos him and Annabeth had taken on their first date in the photo booth.

"Tell me dear, how is your tragic love story?"

"Tragic."

Aphrodite clicked her tongue and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"How so hon?" she asked, sounding extremely innocent.

Percy gave the goddess a strange look. "Shouldn't you know already?"

Aphrodite didn't even flinch, just kept her expectant gaze on him.

Percy sighed yet again, slumping on the bed. "I think Annabeth likes another guy."

"Well now! Isn't that perfect!"

Percy couldn't stop the glare he shot at her. She just raised her eyebrows almost to her hairline, but didn't mention anything.

"What I mean dear, is it just adds the…_spice _to the relationship! It's like the cherry on top! There always has to be jealousy in a relationship dear."

Percy's glare didn't waver.

"Oh don't ruin your cute face like that!"

Percy rolled his eyes and lay back again. _You're pushing your luck idiot._

Percy ignored the voice in his head, like he usually did.

_And that's why you get yourself into all of these dilemmas. _

_SHUT UP!_

The voice silenced.

"Well…" she said expectantly, still looking at all the pictures.

"Well what?"

"What's your plan?!" she turned to look at him, her face now excited.

"I don't _have _a plan…do I need one?"

Aphrodite felt like slapping her forehead. "You're the hero! You have to have a plan to win the girl back!"

Percy looked incredulously at the Goddess of Love. She was insane, he knew that, but this was just…he didn't have a word for it.

He looked at the strip of photos again, seeing Annabeth grinning at him, her eyes sparkling at him. He was going to see her tomorrow for their date. They always hung out on Saturdays, and today was Friday. He didn't even know what to feel when he thought about seeing her…

"Well…?" Aphrodite leaned towards him, her eyes wide.

"I…I don't know…"

Aphrodite actually did slap her forehead now.

"Percy, that's not exactly helping!"

"Um…"

"Alright. Percy, what does your mother tell you?"

"What?!"

"What does she tell you about Annabeth things like this? What did she tell you before that first date?"

"To…to tell her my feelings. But-"

"Exactly Percy!"

"But-"

"And you can just waltz up to her and it will be the perfect ending of a-"

"But it won't work."

Aphrodite looked over at him, from swaying around the room. "What ever do you mean?"

"Annabeth's…not like that…" Percy looked down at his clenched fist.

_Oh. So this is the girl for him. This is the real thing… He's literally in love with her!_

Aphrodite squealed with delight which earned her a strange look from Percy.

"Dear, well, it's not that hard. Just…listen to your heart! And have fun on your date!" she turned, gliding towards the window.

Percy couldn't help thinking that advice sounded like it was meant for a girl.

"But wait-"

"No more buts dear. Just do what you think is right! Gotta go! Emergency meeting! You know…God things. Ta!" And she was gone in a puff of rose petals.

Percy stared at the window where she had disappeared for a long while.

_Great. She gives advice that doesn't even make sense, and then she leaves me a mess to clean up._

Percy sighed, and lifted himself off the mattress to go get the vacuum to clean up all the rose petals before his room started smelling like them.

-x-

She pressed end on her phone, and the name Nico flashed indicating the call had been successfully ended. Their conversation echoed in Thalia's ears.

"_We've got another problem on our hands."_

"_What now? Why'd you call me?"_

"_It has to do with Percy and Annabeth."_

"…_oh. Now I see why you called me."_

"_Yup."_

"_Well, got any ideas?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Is that _another _reason why you called me?"_

"_Yup."_

"…"

"_Thalia?"_

"_Okay, just meet tomorrow. Same place as before. Get everyone else, but I'm not exactly sure what we're going to do, if anything."_

"_Got it."_

Click.

A/N: SO here it is, the first chapter of Hold The Line! Hooray!

R&R, no flames please!


	2. Obliviously Excited

"Hey there Annabeth!"

Annabeth slammed her locker door shut and met the eyes of Brian Throckmorton.

"Hi Brian." she said in a dull voice and started walking to the doors. It was Friday, school was over, and she'd be seeing Percy in less than twelve hours.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd maybe want to do something this weekend?" Brian asked, trying to slide his arm around her shoulders.

Annabeth pulled her body away from his, her face almost forming a sneer.

"Brian. We've been through this before. I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, it's just a camp fling though. Come on. You know you want to." Brian whispered, failing trying to sound seductive, but succeeding in sounding like an idiot.

_This guy is going to get my fist in his face!_

Annabeth clenched her fist, but held it tightly to her side.

"So? When should I pick you up?"

Annabeth whipped around and got right up in his face.

"Never. Because it's not just a camp fling. He's my boyfriend and I love him. Now. Leave. Me. Alone." she actually did punch him in the stomach for emphasis, but regretted it while getting on the bus. She regretted that she hadn't punched him in the face.

Her stop came into sight and she collected her backpack and stepped over all the feet just to get out.

Her angry expression hadn't died down when she walked in the front door.

"Annabeth? That you?" her father called from his study.

_Who else would it be?!_ she yelled back in her mind.

For real she shouted, "Yeah." and swung her backpack onto the living room couch and made her way to the kitchen.

"Uh oh. Just staring into the fridge? Never means good things." her stepmother came into the kitchen with a bag of groceries.

Annabeth took out a bottle of juice, unscrewing the cap. She grunted.

Adrian looked at her step daughter a moment, shook her head and turned back, starting to unload the groceries.

"So how was your day?" she asked, putting three cans of beans in the cupboard.

"Peachy. Just Peachy Keen." Annabeth said almost in a drawl.

Matthew and Bobby ran in with airplanes, making explosion noises and zooming around the kitchen, between chairs and under the table.

Annabeth took that as an escape route so she wouldn't have to explain anything to Adrian.

She slipped her backpack strap onto her shoulder and ran upstairs, juice still in hand.

She went over to the window, pushing it open, and climbing out to sit on the small part of roof that was in front of her window.

She took a sip of juice and looked up at the sky, now an almost purple color from the pink sunset sneaking up on the bright blue sky. Taking in a breath, smelling all buds, trees, and all the small things on the wind, and hearing the frogs sing their song at the pond behind her house.

Summer was almost here, and Annabeth couldn't wait. Summer this year didn't just mean Camp Half-Blood, but it meant spending the whole summer with her boyfriend.

It felt so good to label herself as Percy Jackson's Girlfriend. She felt so…warm and fuzzy inside. Such a girly feeling.

She tilted her head up towards the purple sky taking in another deep breath, smelling someone's barbecue.

Her ring tone began, muffled in her pocket, and she almost tumbled off the roof trying to reach it so fast.

"Hello?"

"Hey Wise Girl."

A huge grin spread across Annabeth's face. "What's up Seaweed Brain?"

"Nothing much. Just wondering when you wanted to get picked up tomorrow?" For some reason, Percy' s voice sounded tight.

"How about…nine?"

"As in nine AM?"

"Yep. What, you still sleeping in?" Annabeth said in a baby voice.

"Well unlike some people, I'm a slightly normal high schooler and like to sleep in on Saturday mornings!" His voice lost the edge as he said this, turning into his normal playful tone.

"Well, we're half bloods, so too bad for you!"

"Speaking of being half bloods, we might not want to be on the phone for very much longer…"

"Very true. So nine or do you want longer?" Annabeth hoped and prayed that Percy wanted to see her as much as she wanted to see him. As much as she _needed _to see him.

"Yeah. Nine sounds fine."

"Ha. That rhymed."

"Nice one Wise Girl."

"I know Seaweed Brain."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok…love you."

"I love you too."

_Click._

Annabeth smiled to herself, holding her phone to her chin.

That phone call just made her want tomorrow to come even faster.

A/N: Tada! There's the second installment!

R&R!


	3. The Doubts and Date

His knuckles shown white, like he was clutching the steering wheel for dear life. And he was only at the bridge between Manhattan and Queens.

Percy turned the radio up, trying to flush out the nervous thoughts of Annabeth.

_Nights in white satin, never reaching the end_

_Letters I've written, never meaning to send_

_Beauty I'd always missed with these eyes before_

_Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore._

_Cause I love you, yes I love you, oh how I love you._

This song was not exactly helping Percy's mood, but he didn't turn the volume down.

Even though he'd told himself that Aphrodite's advice had been meaningless, and stupid, he couldn't get that out of his mind either.

He glanced at the clock, seeing it was already 8:30, he'd probably have to get away with speeding to get to Annabeth's at exactly at nine. Percy didn't really feel like seeing Annabeth in an angry flare.

-x-

"So what are we doing here exactly? Percy and Annabeth are together already!" Grover said as he walked into a secluded grassy area of Central Park.

"I know, but something's happened." Nico said calmly.

Tyson was leaning against the tree, his one eye closed as he dozed in the shade.

Grover glanced up at the Cyclops, "How long has he been here?"

Nico shrugged. "He was here when me and Thalia got here, and that was at seven this morning."

"Well shoot."

"I know."

"So where is Thalia?" Grover moved to look around the tree out at all the joggers out in the morning.

"I don't know. She mumbled something about being sort of hungry, and tromped off." Nico shrugged his aviators jacket more tightly around him.

"No need to fear! I'm back!" a girl's voice sounded from behind the tree. Thalia came around into sight with a huge sack.

Nico's eyes widened at the sight of her. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"No where."

"Oh, yeah, no where. I'll bet."

"Listen Zombie Boy-"

"Alright enough! Quit bickering!" Thalia and Nico both turned their heads slowly towards the satyr.

"Don't give me those looks. We need to discuss this." He waggled a finger at them.

They both sighed, and sat cross-legged on the ground, and started to talk about this predicament.

-x-

"Dad! Adrian! Percy's here! I'll see you later tonight!" Annabeth called up the stairs as she grabbed her bag. She swung the door open and ran out to the Mustang, still running.

She opened the passenger door, setting her bag at her feet, and slamming the car door after her.

"Hey." Percy said. He reached his hand out, holding the back of her neck as he pulled her forward. It was only a chaste kiss, nothing too big.

Percy pulled away only an inch. "Is he watching?"

Annabeth glanced up at her father's study window, and sure enough, Fredrick Chase was poking through the curtain.

"Yup. Just start driving." Annabeth pushed his hand away, and leaned back, strapping her seat belt.

Percy pulled out of the driveway, keeping his hand on the back of Annabeth's head rest.

"So what are we doing today?"

"I don't know. You pick."

"Don't even start this game with me!"

Percy smiled. "Ok…how about a movie?"

"Movie," Annabeth confirmed, holding up her index finger. "What else?"

"Now it's your turn to pick."

"Well, I wanted to check out this bookstore, because there's just this one book that I can't find!"

Percy reached for her hand and held up her next finger. "Bookstore is number two."

"And then I think we should go to a restaurant. Not just a stand or a café, but an actual restaurant."

Percy didn't say anything to her request for a minute, just watching the road.

"Um…which restaurant were you thinking of? I don't have much money…"

"Well not like some really fancy restaurant, like Applebee's or something!"

"Er…sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why not."

Aphrodite's voice rang through Percy's head again; "Just do what you think is right!" And about all of the stupid "hero always has a plan" and stuff. If he just made her happy, maybe she would feel bad for liking another guy, and just not cheat…

He slammed his hand on the steering wheel, making Annabeth jump and give him a strange look.

He didn't understand any of this. It was all just too confusing. Why couldn't Annabeth and him just have a steady relationship with nothing out of the blue happening?

"Ok…so what movie?" Annabeth asked nervously.

"Hm? Oh, uuh…"

"I was thinking 'Clash of the Titans'. You know? So we could make fun of it…"

Percy couldn't stop the smile that grew on his lips.

"And that, Annabeth Chase, is why I love you."

And at the stoplight, he reached over and kissed her cheek lightly.

A/N: Don't get me wrong, Clash of the Titans actually looks like and epic movie, but I mean…for Percy and Annabeth? They'd be like "What? That didn't happen!" and able to say all this crap because of what _actually _happened to them!

So there's chapter threeeeeeeeee!

R&R!


	4. Steady As She Goes

Everyone filed out of the theater, amazed expressions covering their faces, whispering to each other excitedly about the movie.

Percy and Annabeth burst out of the theater doors, laughing their heads off and holding their sides tightly.

"D-do they even know w-what Medusa looks like?" Annabeth got out between laughter.

"A-apparently not!" Percy said and started laughing all over again.

They both leaned against the brick outside of the theater, trying to take control of their laughter.

Finally Annabeth took in a deep breath, finally calming down. She grabbed Percy's hand tight in hers, and started leading him down the street. Percy occasionally let out a chuckle, remembering the movie again.

"Hey wait." Percy pulled her back, and she bumped into him. Percy smiled and took advantage of their position, and snaked his arm around her waist. Annabeth turned her head to give him a "Oh really?" look. Percy waggled his eyebrows and hugged her closer to him. Annabeth let a smile slip, and weakly slapped at his arms, but that just made his arm go even tighter.

"Whoa there Romeo, I'm not going to be able to breath if you keep that up!" she said in a joking manner.

Percy's lips fell down on the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Romeo? Now I'm Romeo?"

"Not even close Seaweed Brain."

Percy whipped her around and crashed his lips to hers, but Annabeth pushed him away only seconds after.

"We're in the middle of the street Percy!"

Percy rolled his eyes and leaned his forehead on hers. "It's New York, their used to worst things."

Annabeth snorted, but pulled his arm from around her waist and started pulling him down the street again. Percy caught up this time, squeezing her hand. They exchanged a look, Annabeth's eyes raised, and Percy smirking. He moved his head towards hers again, but she swiveled her head forward again.

Percy couldn't not think that maybe she did like another guy, hence her being embarrassed at him kissing her.

_She told you! It was in the middle of the street!_

_GO AWAY!_

He didn't have time to listen to his rational voice right now.

"Here, there's the bookstore." Annabeth changed directions pulling Percy into a small building that smelled strongly of paper and coffee.

Annabeth immediately looked like she belonged, walking around the shelves, stroking the spines of the books as she lollygagged by.

"Here it is!" she said breathless, dropping Percy's hand and picking up the book. She hugged it to herself, and spun in a quick circle.

She quickly grabbed Percy's hand in hers again and ran up to the counter.

After paying for the book, they went across the street to a bench, and Annabeth opened the book hastily, flipping through the pages.

"You read it before?"

"Yeah. I borrowed it from the library, but it was just so good!" she hugged it to her chest again.

"Nice." Percy stood up, looking over the street, observing all of the people hurrying by.

"So what now."

"I don't know." Percy said dully. That just earned himself another strange look from Annabeth. She reached out for his hand, but once her fingers brushed his, he pulled his hands away.

_I know I shouldn't be jealous, I know I shouldn't be jealous…_ Percy repeated to himself, but it wasn't helping the feeling in his stomach, or stopping the little green monster growing, whispering those jealous thoughts into his head that probably weren't even true.

Annabeth waited for a minute, staring unseeing at her new book. _What had she done wrong?_ Had she said something? Had she _done _something? What's his problem?

Her thoughts were interrupted by her ring tone coming from her pocket.

She took it out and stared at the unfamiliar number.

"Hang on Percy." she mumbled. Percy made an unintelligible sound, but slouched onto the bench.

Still not understanding Percy's all of the sudden mood change, she clicked _Enter _and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey! Annabeth!"

"…Brian…?"

"Yeah! I was wondering when you wanted me to pick you up?"

Annabeth's fist clenched so tightly, she felt her nail puncture skin on her palm.

"How the hell did you get my number?" she said between clenched teeth.

"Jaime gave it to me." he said simply, an obvious smile, filled with stupidity on his face.

_Mental Note: Kill Jaime._

"Then why are you calling me?"

"I already asked you! When do you want to be picked up?"

"And I remember _telling _you _Yesterday_ that I have a boyfriend. And I don't like you! Are you that dense?" she almost shouted into the phone, forgetting Percy was right behind her.

"Come on Babe, ditch him. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"YOU IDIOT! I don't want to be picked up! Ever! Just leave me alone Brian! I don't want to talk about this right now! Now _quit stalking me!_"

Annabeth pressed the _End _button so hard it almost popped out. She whipped around, and came face to face with Percy's chest. She slowly looked up at him to see no readable expression on his face.

"Who was it?" he asked simply.

"Uh…w-well…just some guy."

They both took Annabeth's answer a different way.

Percy took it as: _So there is another guy. And now she's embarrassed about it. That you heard their argument. About their whole date. She _does _like another guy._

And Annabeth stuttered out her answer because the only thing on her mind was: _Percy…is…so…close…_

A/N: WOWIE! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! ::banishes frigging homework to the deepest pit of hell::

I really like writing this so far, because I can put in cutie little scenes and actual kisses since their together now! Instead of writing almost kisses and interrupted kisses (stupid waiter)

So hooray! Chapter 4!!!

R&R

( Don't worry. I think Brian's an ass too. And he's _MY_ character!!!!)


	5. The Crime

The next hour, or however long they stayed out, was the most awkward hours of Annabeth's life. They barely said anything to each other, and when they did, they quickly looked away.

Annabeth was still trying to figure out why Percy was all of the sudden angry. He avoided her eyes like none other, and Annabeth suddenly felt dirty. Covered in dirt and pathetic, because he kept his distance from her, just those few inches between their arms, swaying back and forth as they walked down the sidewalk.

When they got back to where the Mustang was parked, Percy pulled the passenger door open roughly for her, his eyes staring up at the blue sky, starting to turn purplish.

Annabeth sat lightly in the seat, and Percy slammed the door.

If it was awkward while walking, it was even more awkward in the small space between them in the car.

It reminded her of the first car ride back, after their first date, when it was only awkward because they had almost kissed.

But now…ugh, she couldn't even describe it. She watched out the window the whole way, counting streetlights, red cars, clouds, whatever just to give her something to do.

The scenery outside started to look familiar as they drew nearer to Annabeth's house. She hoped and prayed that it would be just like their first date, and he would walk her to the door, and just grab her and kiss her.

Annabeth remembered that the only time he'd tried to kiss her today, she'd pushed him away.

_Is that why he was mad?_

_Have I told you lately that I love you? _

_Have I told you that there's no one else above you_

_Fill my heart with gladness_

_Take away all my sadness_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do._

Why does this always happen? Why was it always awkward? Why did the radio only have to add to the awkwardness? WHY DID THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!?

Maybe her mother was behind it…maybe she was trying to pull them apart…make it hard for them to stay together…or was it Percy's dad?…

Or maybe it was just them. Were they not meant to be together? Was this a sign that-

_No. Don't think that way Annabeth. _

Annabeth scolded herself, tightening her fingers, curled into her fist.

They were supposed to be together, or the first date, the calls that added up to it, wouldn't have happened. And the advice from Adrian…this all couldn't be proven wrong!

And Thalia had talked to her shortly after the date, somehow knowing all the cuter things that had happened. That had to be a sign that they should _stay _together.

Annabeth stole a small glance in Percy's direction. His expression hadn't changed much, but it looked slightly softer, at least the muscles around his mouth had loosened up, though his hands were still just as tight around the steering wheel.

To Annabeth, it looked like he was trying too hard to be mad at her. Or was he mad at her? What exactly was he mad at?

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment at the stoplight, looking almost sad.

_So does this mean she's breaking up with me? _Percy thought.

_Yup._

_WILL YOU JUST STAY OUT OF MY HEAD?_

_It's not like I can just leave whenever I want you know! If I could I would!_

_THEN DO IT!_

_Did you not just hear me idiot? Gods, maybe that's why Annabeth's cheating on you!_

_She's not cheating on me._

_Well you were certainly sure of that a few moments ago!_

_JUST GO AWAY!_

Percy sighed again, seriously considering getting surgery to get that voice out of his head, when he was turning onto Annabeth's street.

_Already? We didn't even talk…I didn't get to say anything in defense…_

But then something caught his eye. A car was in Annabeth's driveway, and a boy, looking to be about their age was leaning against it, tapping his foot against the driveway.

Only one word filled Percy's brain: _Brian._

Jealousy pulsed through him, moving to every inch of him, covering his like a second skin, almost clouding his vision, and now he thought he could literally feel the little green monster sitting on his shoulder, whispering more loudly than the last time.

He glanced at Annabeth, who was looking defeated and staring into her lap, twiddling her thumbs.

_Avoiding seeing your reaction._ The little green monster said in his ear.

_She was yelling at him on the phone! She doesn't want him here!_ The knowing voice said at the back of his head, the voice much quieter than the monsters.

Percy gave into his rash side, sending the dirtiest look he could muster at the boy in Annabeth's driveway, and stomped his foot on the gas pedal, passing Annabeth's house at full speed.

A/N: And there's the crime. Percy has kidnapped his girlfriend. HAHAHAHAHA!

Isn't Brian such a doorknob? He's like "Hmmm…Annabeth just screamed at me never to pick her up on the phone…I'LL GO PICK HER UP!"

Idiot. I hate him, and so does Percy. And Annabeth for that matter.

This chappie is kinda just a passing chapter, and I'll update soon I swear, because now is when the story starts rolling!

*excited look and claps hands in anticipation!*

Love you all, R&R!


	6. Freak Out!

"So let me get this straight Percy. You saw a car in Annabeth's driveway…and you kidnapped your girlfriend." Sally Jackson said calmly, as she swept around the kitchen, getting dinner ready: Lime Butter Chicken.

"No mom. There _was_ a car in her driveway. Along with some guy. It was a rash decision, I know. You don't need to lecture me about it." Percy's voice was muffled, since his head was buried in his arm, leaning against the table.

"Yes it was a rash decision. And you _still_ haven't walked in there and apologized to Annabeth."

Percy's head suddenly shot up, his hair in front sticking up slightly. "I'm not going in there!" his voice near shouting.

Sally whirled around at her son. "Oh yes you are. You have to apologize right now. She is in there in an insane rage, ruining my living room! Paul is hiding out in his office because he's afraid to cross her path! Now go!" She turned back to marinating the chicken, completely silent after her outburst.

Percy got up slowly, staring at the door going into the living room. He took a deep breath, and pushed through the door.

In the living room, the pillows from the couch were on the floor, and there was a blonde girl storming around the room. When she heard the door creak open, she whipped around to face the person who dared to interrupt her.

_Perfect. Just the person I wanted to see._

"Yes, Percy?" she asked, sounding completely calm, while her gray eyes blazed, looking so near to Ares' eyes.

"I-….I'm sorry." he barely squeaked out. He'd _never, ever _seen Annabeth this mad.

"Sorry for what Percy." the same calm voice.

"For taking you back to my house." his voice a little stronger now.

That's when the volcano completely erupted instead of blazed. It felt like waking Typhon up all over again to Percy.

"TAKE ME BACK TO YOUR HOUSE? YOU FRICKEN KIDNAPPED ME PERCY! MY DAD DOESN'T KNOW WHERE I AM! HE'S PROBABLY FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! I COULD CALL THE POLICE YOU KNOW! YOU'RE HOLDING ME AGAINST MY WILL! I'M CALLING THEM! I SWEAR I WILL! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS YOU IDIOT!"

Annabeth's glare penetrated all the way through him. Percy stood there staring at her for a moment…

"Fine. Call the police. Be my guest Wise Girl."

"DON'T PISS ME OFF RIGHT NOW PERCY!"

"Too late."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"You were meant to here it!" Percy's voice was getting louder with every word he said.

"OH REALLY SEAWEED BRAIN?"

"YEAH WISE GIRL!"

"DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THIS AGAIN!"

"YOU ALREADY HAD YOUR CHANCE TO RANT! NOW IT'S MY TURN!"

The two were in each other's faces, Annabeth pointing a finger into his chest.

"YOUR TURN? HA!"

"YEAH MY TURN. BECAUSE YOU'RE-"

"SHUT UP!" Percy and Annabeth whirled around to face the kitchen doorway, where Sally was standing holding a bowl of Jell-o.

"Do you want the neighbors coming down here to scream at us? Percy, I suggest you go into your room to calm down."

"Mom you-"

"If you're going to act like a five year old, I'm going to treat you like a five year old!" her voice nearing the level Percy and Annabeth had previously been using.

Percy moved a step away from Annabeth who was sending him a smug look. "Annabeth I made you some dinner. Paul and I are actually going out to dinner, and I didn't really plan on you being here, but we can't cancel the reservation and everything…"

"That's fine Mrs. Jackson. Thank you." Annabeth sauntered into the kitchen grabbing the bowl of Jell-o Sally held out to her.

After Annabeth disappeared into the kitchen, Sally went over and grabbed Percy's shoulder before he could stomp down the hall into his bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I just don't really want to see Annabeth angrier. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Percy looked at his mom, and sighed. "What do I say to her?" he asked, collapsing onto the living room couch.

"Well, it looks like apologizing didn't really work, so maybe…just wait till she calms down, and then try to talk to her. Try that, because right now she's a little over the edge."

"You think?"

Sally sarcastically slapped her sons arm. "Don't talk back to your mother!" Percy and Sally laughed slightly, then Sally looked down at her watch.

"Well, Paul and I should be there by now, so we better hurry." she reached over and kissed Percy's forehead.

"Good luck." she whispered.

"Thanks. Have fun."

"Alright."

A few minutes of rushing around and "Do you have the car keys?", "Did you call to make sure the reservation was still there?", "Are you ready?" his mother and Paul were out the door.

The apartment fell silent, and Percy didn't dare move. From the silence coming from the kitchen, it seemed like Annabeth wasn't moving either.

_How did it end up like this?_ Percy thought in distress. The little green monster on his shoulder made him remember what he'd felt when he'd seen the asshole in Annabeth's driveway. Percy's fist clenched and his jaw tightened.

Maybe Annabeth wasn't the only one who needed to calm down.

-x-

"So Percy should be dropping her off right no-" Thalia turned to her friends driveway to see a boy that was NOT Percy sitting in the driveway. He was leaning against his car, an idiotic smile on his face.

"Who's that freak?" she almost yelled out loud.

Tyson covered her mouth and pulled her back into the underbrush across the street.

"Who's that freak?" she whispered this time.

"How are we supposed to know?" Grover whispered back.

Nico's head shot back up at the sound of an engine.

"There they go!" Three more heads popped up just in time to see Percy's mustang disappear around the corner.

"So…what the hell does this mean then?"

"He's a bad guy?" Tyson whispered, sending a suspicious look towards the boy in Annabeth's driveway.

"Maybe…maybe…What do we do?" Thalia whispered.

"I think we call Annabeth." Nico responded.

A/N: I wasn't going to have Thalia and the gang mess with Percy and Annabeth in this story because Percabeth kinda has to work this out themselves! J

R&R!


	7. Take The Long Way Home

After a few minutes, Percy got up the guts to brave the kitchen. His stomach had been complaining for almost twenty minutes, and he'd been trying to make it shut up, so he wouldn't have to face the wrath of his girlfriend. If she was even that anymore…

He slowly made his way across the kitchen, trying _very_ hard not to make even a small noise.

When he pushed the kitchen door open, Annabeth had her head laying on the center island, with her empty plate next to her.

Percy let out a breath, that should've been not audible at all, but Annabeth's head snapped up and her flaming eyes fixed directly on him.

Percy froze and his eyes drew down to her hand, which her phone was sitting in.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, his face wary.

"I'm going home." her voice hadn't lost that icy tone.

Percy winced at the icicle shot at him with her voice. "And how are you going to do that?" he asked, somehow making his voice an exact replica as hers, minus the girl addition.

"I'm calling my dad Percy. I'm going home." Annabeth flipped her head so her hair fanned out as she got up off the stool, and stalked out of the room in a huff.

_You're not leaving that easy._

Percy's pace quickened as he followed Annabeth out of the apartment and down the stairs.

"It's late Annabeth, just chill ok?"

"Ha."

"This isn't funny Annabeth. Put the phone down. Seriously, it's bad to have it on for this long with the mon-"

"I will not be held hostage!" she yelled, her voice echoing off the walls of the huge stairwell.

"I'm not holding you hostage!" _Here we go again…_ Percy sighed in his head. Here they were, yelling at each other again.

"Oh really? Telling me to put my phone down and telling me to go back upstairs? HA! Don't make me laugh Percy!"

She flipped her hair again, and started down the stairs again.

"Annabeth!…" Percy groaned.

He ran down the stairs after her, and ran into her.

He stumbled back from Annabeth's frozen frame. She was standing in front of the front door of his apartment building on the sidewalk, phone ringing only inches away from her ear.

The sun was setting over Central Park, you could tell by the purpley orangish sky, but you couldn't exactly see the actual sunset.

Why?

Because there was a Laestrygonian Giant standing in the middle of the road, blocking traffic.

Every time this happened, Percy had to thank the gods for the Mist, so no humans would go crazy.

But he knew what the Laestrygonian was looking for. He had smelled a demigod. Because of a signal sent up. That demigod was Annabeth, and her phone was still ringing.

Percy ran up behind her and snatched her phone away from her, pressing the end button as hard as he could, and stepped back into the building.

The tone sounded, letting Percy know it had turned off, and he threw it behind him back into the building.

Annabeth was still frozen on the sidewalk. Her eyes the size of huge orbs, staring up at the huge giant.

"Annabeth!" Percy hissed at her. She didn't even flinch.

"Annabeth!" he said a little louder this time. Annabeth's head swiveled slowly around over her shoulder to face him.

"Calm down, and back up slowly towards me. He hasn't seen us yet." he beckoned to her with his hand, and swallowed down the lump of fear in his throat.

Annabeth took a wobbly step back, then another, her knees shaking violently,

_Why the hell am I so scared?_ Annabeth shouted to herself in her mind. She'd dealt with this stuff when she was eight years old! She was seventeen now! And she was scared of a pathetic Laestrygonian giant!…that was a cannibal…that was extremely tall…and only a car's length away from her…

She took another step back, and her back met with Percy's chest. His arms immediately went around her waist.

Both their anger was gone, now smothered completely by fear.

"What do we do?" Annabeth whispered breathlessly to Percy.

Percy snorted quietly. "How the hell should I know? You're the daughter of Athena! You got a plan?"

"Nope."

The Giant still hadn't seen them. It's eyes were still milling around the streets, looking at all the tasty people. The smell of half blood was stronger here, but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, like someone pulling out a celestial bronze sword…

"You have Riptide?"

"I always have Riptide."

"Ok ok, no need to get snippy!"

"Snippy? Really Anna-"

"No time for arguing. I got my knife, so maybe we can lure him out of the street, behind the building and-"

"And take him out there." Percy finished for her.

"Exactly." Annabeth smiled at him, then remembered they weren't supposed to be getting along.

_Why am I mad at him again?_ she thought…she couldn't remember right now…probably because she couldn't focus right now. Not just because of the Giant right in front of them either…

_Jeez Girl, you've been going out for almost a few months now…and he still had this effect on you? He's just holding you…with is muscular arms…and his-_

Annabeth shook her head to clear the thoughts. She had to focus on the Giant.

"Ready?" Percy whispered, removing his arms from around her waist, and reaching into his pocket for the pen he always kept with him.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They moved apart, Annabeth moving around the left side, Percy taking the right. They moved purposely into the crowds of people, so to mask their smell from the Giant.

Annabeth's eyes met Percy's across the crowd, and she nodded.

"Hey ugly! Over here! You look like you could get a new face!" Percy shouted. The Laestrygonian swiveled around, almost tripping over his huge feet.

"Eh?" it rumbled.

"What, you blind? You big oaf! I'm down here!" The Giant was searching the crowd with his bad eyesight. He could usually smell them out and find their exact location, but now…? Where were the little demigods?

"Yoo-hoo! Down here! Yep. I mean you, you big fat ugly butt face!" Annabeth shouted form the other side.

"Now!" she shouted, and her and Percy sprinted to the alley leading to the back of the building.

They could here the loud, ground rumbling stomps chasing after them, but they didn't dare look behind them.

Once they got to the open area behind Percy's apartment building, they turned around waiting for the giant, but it never came bounding around the corner.

They were both a little out of breath, and looked around confusedly.

"Hey little half bloods! You think can outsmart Fatty Cakes?" a deep, gravelly voice sounded from…above?

Annabeth and Percy looked up and sure enough, the Giant was standing on top of Percy's apartment building.

"Oh shit." Percy breathed.

"You got that right."

The Giant took to the air, and came down faster than they expected. Percy rolled out of the way in time, but didn't see Annabeth anywhere near him.

"Annabeth?" He shouted, worry wracking at his brain, imagining the worst.

"Here!" she shouted, almost sounding like she was answering to attendance.

The Laestrygonian Giant turned towards Annabeth's voice and swatted his hand down. Annabeth rolled out of the way, grunting when she came in contact with the fence.

"Oh no you didn't you little shit! That's my girlfriend!" Percy shouted, slashing at the Giant's leg. The Giant turned his way again, and Percy grabbed hold of the string tying the loin cloth in place, swinging up on the Giant's shoulder.

"Nice Percy!" Annabeth shouted. She stabbed the Giant's foot with her dagger as Percy stabbed into the chest with Riptide.

The Giant erupted into dust with a scream of rage. Percy grinned in victory, then looked down, remembering he had been on the shoulder. He fell from his perch on the shoulder, (which was not there any longer obviously, ).

He fell maybe a little over twelve feet…right on top of Annabeth.

They both groaned loudly, Percy draped over Annabeth, who was holding her stomach from where Percy's elbow had dug in. Their eyes met a minute, and they took in the other, holding a place that hurt, and groaning, hissing between their teeth, and their eyes narrowed.

Annabeth was the first who started to giggle, and Percy followed. They didn't start laughing all out, but just chuckling in the now silent backyard.

"Big fat ugly butt face?" Percy questioned after the giggling had died down, and they were now laying on the grass, just staring up at the stars, not really feeling like moving from their spot after defeating a giant.

"Huh? Oh…it was the only thing I could think of!" she protested.

"Uh huh, sure."

"Well yours weren't that good either Seaweed Brain!" she playfully punched his shoulder, and Percy tackled her, holding her to his chest.

That's when events came trickling back. Annabeth pushed lightly away, like earlier today, and the little green monster came creeping back onto Percy's shoulder. They sat there, in the grass again, but this time in an awkward silence.

Annabeth couldn't say she was mad anymore, but she still didn't understand Percy's actions earlier today, and Percy was still just plain confused.

"Jackson? Is that you boy!? What are you doing! It's late! Get inside before I call your mother!" Mrs. Phelps, the "nice" old lady who lived next door called from her window.

"Yes Mrs. Phelps." Percy drawled, picking himself up. He held out his hand for Annabeth to take, but she got up on her own, dusting off her shirt. She picked up her dagger and started walking back around to building.

"Hey…Annabeth?" she stopped and turned halfway around, not meeting his eyes.

"I…can give you…I'll give you a ride home. It cant' be that late. I'll just-"

"No."

Percy stopped short and stared at her. "But earlier you were-"

"I'll just walk." She had to get herself away from Percy. And fast.

Percy was speechless. They had just gone through a whole thing with a Laestrygonian Giant, because she'd been using her cell phone for so long, and now she was going to risk her life _walking_ to Queens?

_She's insane!_

He sprinted after her, and grabbed hold of her arm. She turned to him, taken aback.

"_Now_ I'm going to hold you against your will. I'm not letting you walk home. Not after that just happened. You're either extremely stubborn, or just insane." Percy huffed, tightening his grip on her arm so she'd stop struggling.

"I can handle myself Perseus Jackson!" She shouted.

"I know you can. But I'm not putting you in danger." Percy growled at her.

And for the second time that day, he kidnapped his girlfriend. (If you could call it kidnapping.)

He settled his arm behind her knees and picked her up.

Annabeth, surprisingly, didn't say anything. She didn't even struggle.

In fact, anyone looking at them, would see a stony faced boy, jaw locked. And a girl in his arms, blushing like a loon.

A/N: Hellooooooooo! I updated so no one would come find me and kill me.

I am sorry I haven't updated lately. I was busy last weekend, and had finals Monday and today.

But here's an extra long chappie for you! I hope it turned out good!

R&R!


	8. The Great Cheese Nip Incident

**I don't understand any of this.**

_**Annabeth shook her head fiercely, making droplets of water spray everywhere. She tucked the fuzzy blue towel tighter around her, and peeked out the door. She could hear the TV from the living room, a talk show was on, she concluded, because the laugh track came on. **_

_**She silently made her way into Percy's bedroom where he'd told her she could change. Some old clothes of his were left on his bed.**_

_**The door closed lightly behind her, and she let out a sigh. How had this happened? And why was she always asking herself this lately? **_

_**She tried to push away the little whispers that threatened to open a whole new wound, but they pulled through, ignoring her determination.**_

_**What if Percy isn't the one?**_

**No. Annabeth shook her head again, knocking it against the door accidentally. Percy was the one. There was no doubt about that. They were meant for each other. She'd known that since that time in Mount Saint Helens. Maybe even before that.**

**There was always problems in relationships. This happened a lot, to **_**everyone**_**!…right?**

**The doubt grew bigger in her head, making her literally tremble.**

_**How ironic. A daughter of Athena going insane.**_

**She pushed herself off the door and went over to the bed where Percy had left old clothes of his for her to wear. Old black sweat pants, and a basketball shirt. Annabeth slid the towel down and pulled on the shirt when something dawned on her.**

**She'd never really been in Percy's room before. Well she'd gone in to get him for their dates, but she'd always gone right back out with Percy. And she'd never been in here…alone. She pulled on the sweatpants and her eyes swept the room. He had a lot of posters. Most were of bands, a few of movies. He had a stack of CD's in the corner of his room, and a small collection of books on a shelf right next to them.**

**Annabeth rolled her eyes at the lack of books, and went over to see what ones he did have, when something caught her eye. **

**On the top of the bookshelf, sat a plain, black picture frame. But what interested her was the picture inside it. It was their trio. Grover on the left, his huge grin spread across his tanned skin. Herself on the right, her hair tied up in a ponytail, her Yankees cap in her hand. And in the middle, the one and only Percy. Annabeth herself had this picture on her headboard of her bed, and Percy's expression always got to her. His lazy smile, and his intense green eyes contradicted each other, making him into the handsome boy she knew so well.**

_**Maybe I don't know him so well…**_

**Annabeth had come so close to slapping herself in the forehead when that thought popped in, but she restrained herself.**

**She glanced out the window, up at the polluted sky of Manhattan, clouding the stars, and sighed for the umpteenth time that night.**

**-x-**

_**That's me. Just rash-decision-making-idiotic-stupid Percy Jackson.**_

**Percy felt like punching himself. Hard. Or maybe running Riptide through him. . .**

**He shook that thought away and tried to focus on Jay Leno. He was interviewing Jake Gyllenhaal on that new movie Prince of Persia. Percy thought the movie actually looked really good. It was apparently action packed…but that reminded him of seeing Clash of the Titans earlier today…**

**And welcome back little green monster. Percy was ready to kick this guy out of the window, but he kept coming back, and every time…it was just a little bit harder to flick him off his shoulder.**

_**She'd been talking to that guy on the phone, **_**in front of you.**_** There's no other explanation than cheating!**_

**Percy knew that that thought was irrational, and just plain stupid, but being captive by Jealousy made him sort of believe it. **

**Percy started to wonder what he'd done wrong, when he noticed it was already 12:36 AM.**

_**Where are Mom and Paul?**_

**He picked himself up off of the couch and made his way into the kitchen. He shuffled his way over to the pantry and looked slowly through every morsel they had. Finally deciding on Cheese Nips, he grabbed the box and started back to the living room, but froze in the kitchen doorway.**

**A blonde head was now in the place he'd just been sitting. He didn't know how to react to it, whether he should just sit down beside her, or say something first or… when did this all become awkward?**

**He coughed as he strode over to the couch and plopped himself down. Annabeth didn't even flinch. **

**Seven hours seemed to go by, them just sitting there, watching the Tonight Show, and the occasional rustle of plastic when Percy stuck his hand in for more Cheese Nips. It turned out to have been only five minutes, when there was another rustle of plastic, though Percy's hands were in his lap.**

**He turned his head sharply to face Annabeth and she froze, her hand hovering above the box, overflowing with Cheese Nips. Her gray eyes were wide and looking expectantly at him.**

**Percy just stayed frozen, not knowing what to say.**

**Annabeth thought quickly, and decided on a rash decision. She picked up a Cheese Nip from her fistful of them, and chucked one straight at Percy. She had good aim, the Nip hitting him perfectly on the nose.**

**Percy winced when it made contact, and stared at the Cheese Nip now in his lap.**

**He sucked in a breath, giving the Cheese Nip a quizzical look. "What was that for?"**

"**Don't ask me. I don't even know where that came from."**

"**Then why'd you throw it?"**

"**I dunno."**

**Percy stared at his girlfriend for a while. Looking at her beautiful gray eyes, that for once in the Daughter of Athena's life, were filled in confusion and frustration. And he burst out laughing.**

**Annabeth seemed surprised at first, then glared at him.**

"**It's really not that funny. I just threw a Cheese Nip at you. So what. I'm mad at you."**

**Percy started laughing harder, barely noticing Annabeth's protests.**

"**Seriously. Boys have deranged senses of humor. You're so stupid."**

**But Annabeth had started giggling now, trying to keep it down. How could she not laugh, when Percy was now red in the face and trying to suck in deep breaths from laughing so hard.**

**He picked up the Cheese Nip Annabeth had thrown at her, looked at it, and started laughing all over again.**

**Annabeth rolled her eyes at him, letting a grin slip. And Percy popped the Cheese Nip in his mouth.**

**Right after that, he started coughing. It had gone too far down his throat, and the laughing wasn't helping. Annabeth stopped mid-giggle fit, and stared at him for awhile. Percy made the choking sound, while coughing.**

"**Percy, you're not choking. You're still coughing. You can breath!"**

**Percy gave her the best look he could while choking that pretty much said, "I don't care, just get the damn Cheese Nip out of my throat!"**

**Annabeth looked hesitant at first, but hopped up off the couch, and around to the other side.**

"**Forgive me Percy, I'm not the best at the Heimlich Maneuver!" she shouted, placing her arms around his waist, and heaving. Percy jolted, still coughing. She did it again, praying to the gods that she wasn't breaking his ribs.**

**She did it another time. Percy started pulling at her arms, trying to get them off, but she pulled one last time, and Percy coughed again. This time, his breath was coming easier as he gasped for air. Annabeth's arms were still around his waist, and he tried to pull them off so he could sit down, but she was still so shocked, she didn't respond.**

"**A-Annabeth. I'm…fine. Just-" he yanked one arm, and Annabeth fell forward, onto Percy.**

**It was almost like that time in the photo booth. Their eyes couldn't pull away from each other, and they couldn't move.**

**Annabeth's hands were cramped between her and Percy, and Percy's arms were beside him, on the couch. All the thoughts before fled from their minds, straight out of their ears, which weren't hearing anything. **

**Annabeth slowly slid her arms up and around Percy's neck.**

**The moment had gone right from awkward silences, to scared maneuvers, to sudden passion.**

_**Lady Aphrodite was right. Relationships are kind of strange.**_** Percy thought, letting his own arms slide around Annabeth's waist.**_** Or maybe it's just because we're Halfbloods, and we already have such a strange life.**_

**She bent her head down towards him, and he moved up. The moment their lips touched, fire almost exploded between them. Every emotion they'd felt today was humming in their veins. The jealousy, frustration, fear, anger, and so on. Percy moved his lips against Annabeth's, trying to coax her into retaliating. She was a bit hesitant at first, not sure how they had gotten to this point, but glad her thoughts were erased for the moment. She allowed his entry to explore her mouth, letting out sighs of contentment. Their lips moved perfectly together, like they were two puzzle pieces that had found each other after so long.**

_**This is what it was supposed to be like, **_**Annabeth thought. **_**Well, not making out **_**all the time**_**, though that is quite nice too. But no fighting, just being together.**_

**The kisses got less urgent, and only occasional. Percy now had his head buried in Annabeth's blonde hair, which was now sort of sticking every which way from their little make out session, and Annabeth just sat in his lap, playing with his fingers.**

**She started giggling again after a few minutes of blissful silence.**

"**What now?" Percy asked, the smile obvious in his muffled voice.**

"**I'm still trying to figure out how that happened." Annabeth replied, all out laughing now.**

**Percy laughed a little too, pulling her even closer, trying to keep the little green monster away for just a little bit longer.**

"**Yeah, that was kind of epic."**

**Annabeth let out a snort. "Um, **_**yeah.**_**" She leaned her head on Percy's shoulder, snuggling a tiny bit closer.**

**Percy glanced at the clock again, to see it was 1:47.**

**He let out after yawning, and asked, "You tired yet?"**

**Annabeth sent a sly look his way, and said, "Not quite."**

**A/N: I. AM. SO. SORRY! I've had finals again, and and….I'm not even going to tell you everything that's been happening in my oh so eventful life at the moment. But believe me, I've been busy.**

**And I really do apologize for not updating. Cause I have some in my favorites that haven't updated for a year. A FREAKING YEAR! And every once in awhile I'd go online to find there was a review that said "UPDATE NOW!" and I'd feel really bad! **

**So I guess you guys can kind of see I was in a writers block, but I'm back and kicking baby!…ok that was weird. But here's chapter 8! (finally…::goes to hide in corner of shame:: ) I know it's not the best, but I hope you like it.**

**R&R! No flames please, I haven't written this for a long time, I'm just getting back into the zone, (as you see by that cliffy!)**

**Love you all, thank you for bearing with me! 8)**

**Hptwilightfanatic ( I should really add Percy Jackson to my name…)**

**a.k.a. Harlyn **


	9. I Can't Believe

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"You cannot tell me you're not having fun!"

Annabeth slammed her foot down in the corner of the pad on the floor, making music start on the TV screen.

"When did you even see these old things?" Percy moaned. He thought he'd hidden them pretty well behind the TV.

Annabeth sent a smug little smile in his direction, "When I was going on my little rampage in here."

"You little-"

"Dance, Percy! Unless you want to lose?"

Clumsily, the two danced in the living room of the Jackson apartment. Percy remembered only too well when his mom and him had been at the department store, and seen the new 'Dance, Dance Revolution' game. They'd used to play it a lot, but he'd hidden them once the option showed up.

"You're really bad. Remind me to not ask you to prom." Percy teased at the blonde. She slapped his shoulder, (pretty hard actually.) Looking over at her, he couldn't stop the smile. Just like Annabeth, to be a try-hard at everything. Her tongue was stuck between her lips as she concentrated on the arrows moseying on up the screen.

"Yeah, well you're not the best dancer in the world either." she retorted after slamming both her feet down.

"That's not true. It's because I'm wearing socks. I used to be a beast at this game."

"Key words there Seaweed Brain: used to!"

"Just for that," Percy brought his feet up, tearing his socks off, unfortunately missing some arrows, but jumped immediately back into the game.

The song finished with both of them slamming their left feet onto the little bead-filled mat.

Percy's grade was an A, and Annabeth's was a B.

"I can't believe you beat me." She sounded literally surprised.

"I can't believe we just did that at," Percy glanced at the clock, "2:34 in the morning."

Annabeth laughed slightly as she collapsed back onto the couch. Percy sat next to her, just letting his gaze fall on her as she laughed.

He still found her shockingly beautiful, every time he looked at her. Her blonde hair was fanned out on the couch, and her eyes were closed, with her face turned up towards the ceiling.

He was still cursing the events of the day before, and all of the thoughts that plagued him. But he hadn't even stopped listening to the little green monster for a moment to think what she may have been feeling. And that definitely wasn't how a couple was supposed to act.

"I'm sorry." His voice had gotten extremely quiet, and he barely heard himself over the loud music of the game. He shook his head, trying to convince his voice to be heard.

But his voice wasn't allowing him to go louder. He was about to try again when she said in the same tone his had been, said "I know."

She looked truly upset, and he'd been the one to cause it. He tried to move closer to her, so he could show her how truly sorry he was, even if her had to grovel, (though Annabeth wasn't a fan of groveling,) when she held a hand to his chest to keep him from moving any closer. Her eyes still had that sad look about them, but they were sharp now too.

"We're not doing this. And if this is going to happen all of the time with us…I don't know what we'll do."

Dread filled Percy's whole being. He'd been expecting these words sometime or another. She was doing it. She was going to break it off.

"But what happened today," she fixed her gaze upon the DDR mat in front of her. "I'm not even sure what happened today. I don't know what was going on with you at all. You've never, and I mean never, acted like that to me. I don't think you've acted like that to anybody. So, I'm confused. I don't know what's going on."

Every one of her words was like a little nick of celestial bronze to him. He hated seeing Annabeth like this. She was supposed to be smiling, or have her concentrated look at one of Daedalus' files, or look of wonder as she kept building up Olympus again.

It was the least he could do, to tell her the truth. He took a deep breath. It took almost all of the courage he had to say what he did next.

"So who's Brian?"

The emotions in Annabeth's eyes boggled him. First, she looked shocked that he knew the name of this boy. This made the jealousy build up a little more power, but then it disintegrated again when her look turned to one of confusion, then to one of understanding, then one of…glee?

Her real smile he'd longed for the whole night broke across her lips. She started laughing lightly, but she looked genuinely happy.

_Why is she smiling? This is tearing me apart!_

That's all? That's why he'd been so cold, or so weird all day? Because of Brian? At first it had confused her. How had he known who he was? But then she remembered the call she got earlier today, and like a snap of fingers, she understood.

Percy had been jealous.

That was the thought that made her smile. The whole time, she'd been so worried that they were falling apart, and they really weren't meant for each other, when he was just jealous of some asshole!

His look was full of distress. She just kept chuckling softly to herself, and grinning. If something was so funny, he wanted to be let in on the joke, not sitting here confused, with that annoying little monster clutching at his back.

And then chaos came into the room. Literally.

The door to Percy's apartment broke down, sending little particles of wood everywhere, and in the doorway, stood Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Tyson.

"Nice job, big guy!" Thalia congratulated the Cyclops as he rubbed his fist.

Percy and Annabeth held the same expression, that simply said, "WHAT?"

Grover had that look of panic on his face, that he gets when he smells monsters, and Nico just looked angry.

"What are you guys doing here?" Percy asked, now looking thoroughly confused.

"Sorry to interrupt all the love, but you guys really need to get out here." All of the rest of their friends behind them nodded, Percy was afraid Tyson's head would fall off he was nodding so hard.

"Why? What's going on? What are all of you doing here?-" Percy kept asking, but Annabeth was up, her dagger at the ready. She knew Thalia too well, and she knew by just her look, that she was serious.

Percy gave Annabeth an odd look, but pulled Riptide out of his pocket. They both followed their friends down the flights of stairs, and out onto the sidewalk.

Percy clenched his jaw when he saw the same scene he had in Annabeth's driveway. There stood Brian, leaning against his car. His face lit up when Annabeth came into view. She got a disgusted face.

"Annabeth! I've finally found you baby!"

She groaned, rolling her eyes. "When will you get the hint?" she whispered under her breath, but Percy heard it, and frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

Percy lead the group closer to the car, but Tyson whimpered, and refused to go any further. Grover didn't look much better.

"You like him? I made him myself." A voice cut through the night. It was sharp, but had this note to it, almost a tempting note, a convincing one.

They all looked up to the form that was lounging on the hood of Brian's car that they hadn't noticed before. The huge form moved off of the car, and came to rest next to the annoying boy.

"Hello Percy Jackson. Nice to finally meet your acquaintance isn't it?"

Why do they all always say that, when really all they want to do is eat me like fried chicken or something?

The thing finally fell under the street lamp, and Percy flinched. The thing was disgusting. It was small, but extremely obese. It leered at them with ink black teeth, and green venom slipped down it's chest.

Annabeth gasped. She felt like slapping herself. She should've known there was something sketchy about the boy, and all of his advances.

"Who are you?"

The leer got even uglier, if that was possible, and it answered, "I'm Zelos. The demon of Jealousy. But you already knew that, didn't you Percy?"

A/N: I'M BACK!


	10. Daylight

The voice on Percy's shoulder seemed to chuckle in his ear, sounding like scraping metal. He flinched again, almost feeling the voice lead back to the demon standing in front of them.

Annabeth snuck a look at him out of the corner of her eye when she saw him flinch. She slid her hand into his, squeezing it.

Guilt was almost overwhelming her, (which she was sure was partly because of the presence of the demon,) but she should have noticed something. Brian had always been annoying and creepy, but she should have seen right through him. And now Percy was paying for her ignorance. Her hand tightened unconsciously on Percy's.

The demon had a strange aura about her, like she was fuzzy around the edges. Poor Tyson kept inching back towards the door to the apartment building, mumbling something about forgetting his peanut butter sandwich, and he could not possibly fight crazy demon ladies without it. But before the big guy could make a break for it, Grover fastened a hand around his wrist.

Her (if you could call it a her at all,) image got even blurrier, as did Brian's.

Percy thought he oddly looked like Luke for a second, but then it flashed away. _It couldn't be._

Red hair grew out of Brian's head, and Annabeth could barely hold back a gasp, as Rachel was suddenly standing right in front of her. But Brian's same grin was still plastered on her face, which was extremely unsettling.

But they had become pretty good friends this past year. Annabeth felt here eyes widen as "Rachel" shook her head, and it seemed her voice came into her head, saying "Not any more," in a taunting voice. Then her eyes fell on Percy.

_This is all too much, _Annabeth thought as she felt her hand clasp tighter on her dagger.

That eerie chuckle broke through the night, making Annabeth shake her head. Rachel just disappeared and Brian was back. The demon's image flickered and dodged around them.

"Don't look at her." Annabeth whispered to the surrounding demigods. But they were all lost already. Thalia's fist was clenched tightly, and she glared at the demon. Annabeth had no idea what her friend was seeing, but she didn't want to know. Nico just scowled at it, and was inching closer, his sword held out towards it, but every time the blade got close enough, it seemed to bounce off the fuzzy edges.

_It's because they're not seeing the demon. They're seeing what they're jealous of! That's how she wins!_

Annabeth was almost near panic, trying to run through strategies, but none of them would work with her friends falling for the demon's tricks.

Hoping with all of her might that this would snap them out of it, she lunged for the gruesome thing, her knife just nicking her arm. The monster hissed at her, but before Annabeth could get another good jab in, she felt herself being pulled back. She turned to glare at Brian, when she found that it was Percy who had gripped her arm.

"I'm going to take care of him." Percy growled, shoving Annabeth behind him.

"Percy! It's not a him! Whoever you're seeing it's not them! It's Zelos!" But be paid no heed to her protests. He walked right up to the demon, who sneered evilly. Her stubs for arms came up, and she flicked a wrist, and Percy looked around him like he was not seeing city buildings anymore.

Brian went to move to the demon's side, but Annabeth blocked his path. Brian just sent her his creepy smile that he'd had in class, and to her shock, he split in two. One stayed right in front of her, the other simply glided past to add to Percy's stress.

"I told you I loved you babe. You just didn't listen!" His voice was still disgustingly cheerful, but his teeth were clenched. His hands lifted to reach for her, but she dodged him, getting in a good slice at his shoulder.

She tried to get the others' attention, but they were still staring at Zelos, their attention not even wavering. She wasn't going to be getting any help from them soon.

-x-

It was like he'd gone back in time. Here he was, surrounded by the trees at Camp Half Blood, and Luke stood in front of him.

_But…he's gone. I thought…_

Zelos' same cackle slipped out of Luke's thin lips and he showed the ink colored teeth in a toothy grin.

"See, that's the best part Percy," Luke took out his sword, and began circling Percy. Out of nowhere, Brian came up behind the boy, and began circling the other way as well. Percy couldn't keep his eyes on both of them. "I love confusing people. You see, I feed off of the tiniest thought of jealousy." Percy felt himself frown at Luke, who just chuckled again. "Yes, you still feel a bit envious of poor Luke here," he gestured to himself. "He knew Annabeth first, and Annabeth liked him first. Who's to say she didn't like me better?" The last sentence, Luke's true voice did come through those inky teeth, and Percy felt his hand tense around Riptide's hilt.

"Right babe?" Luke purred. Someone bumped Percy from behind, and instead of seeing Brian's disturbing grin, a mass of golden curls was in front of him. Annabeth strutted right up to Luke and let herself be pulled in to his embrace. She smiled smugly at Percy. She didn't look sorry at all to have betrayed him.

Now Percy was not stupid. He knew that this wasn't really Annabeth.

But Zelos wasn't stupid either. The demon pushed all the right buttons, and controlled all the right valves in Percy's head to make the little green monster on his shoulder grow bigger and bigger, until it was wearing him down, his shoulders sagging.

He fought against it, but it was too heavy. Percy felt his knees give out, and his eyes, no matter how many times he ordered them, would not look away from Annabeth's cackling face.

And then the cackle was broken. Annabeth's eyes went wide, and she looked down, in complete shock, to see blood coming from her stomach. Luke's expression went livid as Annabeth pulled at her hair. The curls fell out, and Brian's short locks were growing back. He moaned, almost a little too dramatically and then he imploded into gold dust.

The real Annabeth stood behind where Brian-Annabeth had been, breathing heavily, and glaring down at where Brian had just exploded, her knife bloody.

"How _dare _you!" Both of the demigod's attention was put back to Zelos, who was now melting out of her Luke façade. Percy cringed at the sight of her again. She'd gotten a little taller, almost unnoticeable. The demon whirled on Annabeth, looking like she'd be happy to wring her throat.

"He was my best actor!" Annabeth sent a skeptical look at the pile of dust as she readied her knife. But for the second time that night, she felt a hand on her arm.

"No. I have to do this." Percy passed her, and walked right up to the demon. Zelos smiled, thinking she could just play him again, but he wasn't about to let her have her way.

"So I'm jealous of Luke huh?" He said conversationally, looking right at the demon's neon green eyes. She nodded vehemently.

"Well, I remember one time, in second grade, I was really jealous of this guy's new baseball set…" Almost eagerly, Zelos transformed herself into the little brown haired boy that Percy remembered bragging about his expensive, big league new toy.

"And when that little girl got the last scoop of ice cream…" And there she was, right in front of him, still eight years old.

"And every other kid, when my mom got taken from me…" This one stumped her, she started turning into multiple kids. Percy could have sworn he'd seen the whole teenage population of New York City.

"My brothers, whenever my dad came home from work and scooped them up!" Percy turned to Annabeth, who just smiled at him. She had caught on.

The two kept spitting out any instance they could think of where they had felt even the tiniest bit of jealousy, and Zelos was just too willing to comply. They noticed that some features of one kid would stay after they'd said another, and more and more appearances just kept staying until she was just adding limbs and features. By the end, when Percy hoisted up Riptide, Zelos had three different faces, eight arms, and five legs. She'd gotten too busy with changing her appearance, that when Percy stabbed her right through, she looked down at the blade in surprise. She hadn't even seen it coming.

Thalia, Nico, Tyson and Grover were rubbing their eyes roughly, partly because Zelos had caused quite the explosion, and because their eyes were dry from staring so hard at the demon.

Annabeth dusted herself off, and looked up at Percy. He was avoiding eye contact, and picking dust off one particle at a time.

So he'd been jealous the whole time. Annabeth wanted to slap him. If he had just told her, they wouldn't have had to deal with Miss Jealous over there, who was now being blown away in the light breeze.

Percy wasn't too far away from Annabeth's thoughts. He felt like kicking himself. Hard. He'd been jealous of a guy that wasn't even real, so to speak. He could already feel his cheeks beginning to burn.

Annabeth curled her finger under his chin, and made him look at her. His eyes looked so sorry; it was so close to a pouting puppy. Pulling him closer, she let her arms fall around his neck in a tight hug. Their lips met quickly, barely brushing against each other.

"I love _you_. Ok?" Annabeth felt herself blush at the words, even though she'd said them to his face quite a few times already. His arms tightened around her.

He buried his head in the crook of her shoulder. "I love you." He whispered, his breath fanning over her neck.

She couldn't help but shake her head. She knew that this relationship wasn't going to be easy, but she hadn't expected this. Not that she minded.

-x-

Annabeth snuggled in closer to her boyfriend on the couch as the movie started. "I can't believe we're watching this." She shook her head, even as she smiled as the opening credits of 'Wrath of the Titans' began. Percy just chuckled low in his chest, and let an arm rest around her shoulders. She tried to reach around him to the Cheese Nips box, but he pushed it out of her reach, landing a kiss on her temple as she pulled it towards her.

She elbowed him, rolling her eyes.

"You know," she had a sly look on her face, sneaking a look at Percy out of the corner of her eye. "Perseus isn't that bad in this movie. He's actually kind of good looking." Perseus took that moment to scream at the enemy he was fighting.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?" Annabeth felt a pinch on her waist where he tickled her, and jolted.

"Oh, don't tell me you're going all jealous boyfriend on me again." She teased him. Percy faked shock and threw a Cheese Nip directly at her forehead. She shook her head, looking at the offending orange square.

"Oh this is on." Snatching the box away from him, she attempted to empty it over his head. Dodging a few raining Cheese Nips, Percy tackled her waist so they were lying down on the couch.

"You're never going to win in the Cheese Nip Wars." He whispered, his voice growing lower by the minute.

Annabeth shrugged, smiling up at him. "I can try." His lips hovered over hers for a minute, and right as Annabeth was about to pull him down to her, Zeus and Hades let out battle cries on the screen, jolting them apart.

Laughing for a moment, embarrassed almost, as if the real gods had caught them in the act. Percy helped Annabeth back into a sitting position as they molded back into their previous arrangement.

"And no, I'm not going jealous boyfriend." Percy whispered, answering her question from before.

Annabeth smiled up at him. "I know." She kissed him lightly, and let her head fall on his shoulder.

Their hands entwined between them on the couch cushion. Percy let his thumb rub the back of her hand.

They both knew that Zelos was not going to be the only hardship, but if they could last through jealousy, they could take on anything.

A/N:… O_O IT'S DONE! I DON'T EVEN BELIEVE IT!  
Well, there we have it! It's officially over.  
Thank you for sticking with me, especially through all of the bad updating with this story!  
(I've never actually seen Wrath of the Titans, so if the actors never do that in the movie…eh.)  
Thank you again everybody, I hope you like the ending!


End file.
